Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of access terminals adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple access terminals share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
In any telecommunications system, the quality of service (QoS) is an important characteristic relating to the quality of a data session, including aspects such as response time, data loss, noise, etc. For some types of communications sessions such as voice calls, a high QoS is needed to enable an acceptable level of satisfaction for users.
In many cellular wireless telecommunication systems, a QoS mechanism may be implemented to actively control parameters and ensure a certain level of QoS, which can be particularly useful when implementing voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) or streaming audio or video services. For example, many networks deployed according to the EVDO standards (managed by an industry group known as 3GPP2) have implemented QoS.
In an EVDO system that implements QoS, a connection between an IP network such as the Internet and the EVDO radio access network (RAN) is moderated by a packet data serving node (PDSN). For certain applications, the PDSN may try to establish a QoS connection with a mobile device. However, the QoS connection may not be possible at a given time and despite this the PDSN may send data with the associated QoS connection. As a result, data loss and/or inefficient allocation of communication resources can occur.